1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a separator including microbial cellulose, a method of producing the separator, and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separators prevent any contact between a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a battery. In view of the increase of the energy density of a battery, dependence on separators has increased in relation to battery safety. In the development of separators for lithium batteries required to have high capacity and high power output, safe separators are needed.
Generally used separators are made of olefin-based polymers such as polyethylene or polypropylene. When the olefin-based polymers are used in lithium batteries for electric vehicles, the lithium batteries may experience a thermal runaway event due to low heat resistance, resulting in breakdown thereof. For this reason, separators having high heat resistance have been developed, and a technique of coating an olefin-based polymer separator with a ceramic material having high heat resistance has been suggested. However, this technique increases the price of separators.
Further, use of lignocelluloses has been studied, but a safety problem occurs since the poor tensile strength of lignocelluloses reduces the durability of a lithium ion battery against external impacts. Accordingly, there is a need for high-strength separators made of cellulose materials and having improved heat resistance.